


Grá

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lunar!lance, magick au, solar!keith, wicca magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Keith and Lance operate in a different world, full of wicca magick and strange creatures. But Lance is working on every nerve Keith has.Featuring Solar Mage Keith and Lunar Mage Lance.





	1. Cruinniú

"If you could not touch that, I'd be very appreciative." Keith muttered, yanking his amulet from Lance's clutches. "It's a Raido wheel. Not a toy."  
Lance's face fell a bit, but he let the amulet drop back to Keith's chest.

"I don't get why you're so glum. I'll show you my summoning stones if you let me look at your amu-"  
Keith held up a hand, cutting the lunar mage off. "I don't need some stupid passive rocks. And I also don't need a mouthy moon-guy scaring away my fawn!" He whispered angrily, eyes flashing. A hint of heat rolled over Lance, who just rolled his eyes.

"Please. You're just mad you ran into someone chasing the same fawn. I'm trying to make friends!" He walked out from behind their shared hiding place (a tall tree), and strode to the clearing ahead. "But if you wanna play like that, fine. I'll play like that." He reached into the pouch on his hip, pulling out an iridescent rainbow-colored rock and holding it up in the moonlight. He turned, smirking. "Night is kind of my thing. You could say I'm in my element." Then he threw the rock into the leaf-covered ground, shattering it into a million strands of multicolored light. They froze, arcing away from the impact site, then faded away.

Keith scoffed. "What, you want to impress me with pretty explosions?"

Lance said nothing as he practically skipped back behind the tree. "Let's just say this is a much more effective method than that primitive snare you've rigged." He reached back into the pouch, rummaging for a second before pulling out gnarled horn. He placed his lips around the tip, blowing hard. A quiet low keening came from the horn. Lance quickly put it back into his pouch, winking at the unimpressed Keith. "Now we wait."  
But as if on cue, a small form emerged into the clearing. A very quaint deer, small and shivering, wandered through the undergrowth. It nimbly stepped over Keith's snare, causing the solar wizard to swear quietly. Lance sneered.

"Told ya."

It continued wobbling until it suddenly froze, inches from the center of the clearing. Lance snapped his fingers. "Got it."

He ran into the clearing, pulling a small saw from his belt. Keith wandered behind, dumbstruck and searching for an explanation.

"Wha... how-"

"Rainbow Obsidian, ya doof. Creates a snare that can only capture the innocent." Lance said with an air of importance as he dragged the saw through the very tip of the fawn's left horn, careful not to scratch or harm the suspended creature. "It's like he's asleep. Won't feel a thing." Then he seperated the edge of the horn, placing it into his bag and whispering, " _Saor_."

The invisible rainbows holding the fawn released, the small creature tumbling forward and rolling into Lance's leg from the sudden momentum. He chuckled, righting the creature and pushing it towards the brush. It didn't need to be told twice, sprinting away with panicked keening.  
Lance stood up, brushing the leaves off of him. Keith was still dumbstruck as Lance walked up to him, sautering the whole way.

"I'll give you some of the horn if you ask _reeeeal_ nice." He grinned, more enjoying the dialogue than any real power he held over Keith.

The solar mage rolled his eyes. "I don't need your pity. I'll just catch another one."

"No you won't." Lance said, pointing to the moon. "Moon's not overhead anymore. Your chance is gone, Mr. Meanie. You know fawns only come out when the fullmoon is overhead." The smirk was back in fullforce. Lance leaned forward, cocking his head at the flustered Keith. "I suppose I could part with it in exchange for a kiss?"

" _Níl aon slí_." Keith replied, his face disgusted. "Pass."

Lance shivered as he felt a small wave of magick roll over him. "Love how you powered up the rejection with magick. Hurts." Lance feigned a heartattack, laughing as he stepped around Keith. "Well, if you ever need a lunar mage, here's my card." He drew a rune in the air, blowing in towards Keith, who caught it deftly. It shattered, dissolving into his hand. Instantly, he knew exactly where Lance's home was. Lance winked again, waving as he turned and walked away, his coat and blue scarf fluttering in the cold night wind.  
Keith watched him go, his eyes burning holes in the back of Lance's neck. He'd be sure to check in with this lunar mage tomorrow.


	2. Malartú

Keith rapped the large wooden door, hearing a mad scramble within. "Hold on, just a minute!" More banging was heard before it opened, Lance standing in the frame. He smiled upon seeing Keith, his hair disheveled and wet. "Oh, it's you. I was just in the shower." He smirked, shooting Keith a Casanova look as his hair flopped over his eyes.

"I need the horn." Keith ignored Lance, getting straight to the point. "I have a spell I've been working on and I need that horn to finish."

"Oh?" Lance's eyebrows quirked as he swept his hair back. "A spell, you say? Must be some mighty powerful magic if you need something from the most innocent creature of all."

Keith shrugged. "It's nothing."

Lance's eyes fell, assuming a flat suspicion. "Right. Nothing." Then Lance shrugged in turn, sweeping the door open and gesturing for Keith to come in. "It's getting cold, so you might as well come in anyway."

Keith bowed his head slightly as he stepped in. " _Glacaim do chuireadh_."

Lance sighed, rolling his eyes. " _Agus mé fáilte roimh duit_. No need to be so damn formal."

"I like the old ways." Keith replied, shrugging off his coat and placing it around a small wooden chair. "It helps me think."

"Hey, whatever tickles your pickle." Lance tightened the knot on his robe and flicked a finger. " _Dí, le feiceáil_." The mug in front of Keith filled with warm cider, steam rising lazily.

"Ugh." Keith scoffed. "Such a mundane use of magick."

"For someone so keen on the 'old ways', you really like insulting me in my own house." Lance said, sitting across from Keith. "So, fawn horn. What's the story?"  
Keith's scowl did not fade, nor did he touch the cider. "I need it for a spell. I already told you-"

"No, no, no." Lance cut him off with a wave of the hand. "Don't lie to me. I can tell." Lance tapped the moon-shaped amulet around his neck. " _Feicim an fhírinne_. The gift of knowing, my friend. Comes in clutch when dealing with cute little mages who think they can get free fawn horn from me."

Keith stared at the amulet, momentarily distracted. " _Fírinne_ , huh? Not many mages have that."

"Most lunar mages do." Lance winked, snapping his fingers and filling his own mug with cider. "The Moon is very good at revealing the truth. Much better than the Sun, you know." He pointed to Keith's mug. "Drink. Relax."

Keith begrudgingly lifted the mug and sipped from it. He had to admit, it did make him feel better. "I don't feel like telling you."

"Aww, that's no fun. If we're doing a _Malartú_ I want to know the whole story."

Keith's eyes widened. "A _Malartú_? Uh... surely we don't need to do that-"

"You want the horn, right? I want something in exchange." Lance said sardonically, drinking more cider. "But if you're not in you can go right now."

Keith stammered. The heat was on. "W-well.... it's a personal spell..."

"What, sex?" 

"No..."

"Love?"

"Kind of."

"Oooh!" Lance clapped his hands together. "A love spell? Spicy! What, is it _Paisean na Bláthanna_? That's the only one I can think of that needs fawn horn-"

" _Gach grá_." Keith said quietly, cutting Lance off.

The lunar mage's eyes fell, saddened. "Oh..." His normally fun and quirky face had changed to a rare emotion for Lance; pity. "Are you... lonely?"

"Look, I told you the spell, okay? Can I have the horn or not?" Keith asked, his voice angry and face embarrassed.

"Hey, if you're lonely you can hang with me. I can't deny you're fun to have around-"

"Don't make fun of me!" Keith said, pounding his fist into the table. A plume of heat erupted upwards, lifting his hair briefly before he regained composure. "S-sorry. I don't like being mocked-"

"I'm not mocking you, uh-" Lance stopped, twirling his hand. "Name?"

"Keith."

"Keith. I'm not mocking you, Keith. I'm serious. There's not a lot of mages in this area. I had to come live out here away from the city just for some peace and quiet." Lance laughed a high, chiming laugh. " _Gach grá_ is a spell for lonely, sad people. You don't have to be lonely or sad. Mages gotta stick together!" Lance flashed him a hopeful smile.

Keith was not amused. "Can I have the horn or not?" He asked, voice flat.

Lance frowned. "Fine. You can have the horn. But here's my side of the deal." He leaned forward, smiling like a cat. "You have to visit me every day. If, at the end of a month, you still feel lonely... well, you can have the whole horn." 

Keith stared, eyes scanning the moon mage for a sign of humor. But Lance was not joking.

"I'm not agreeing to that."

Lance shrugged. "Then you can leave."

Keith groaned, deliberating in his head. There was no way he could get fawn horn without agreeing to this.

"...fine."

Lance grinned, pressing his palm into the air. Blue runes spiraled out, tracing a contract into glowing light. "Then it's a _Malartú_. Deal?"

Keith held up his own palm, red runes mirroring Lance's. His expression did not change, but they both snapped their hands shut, the runes dissolving into dust, each mage's color flowing into the other.

" _Deal_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell Dictionary-  
> Glacaim do chuireadh/Agus mé fáilte roimh duit- "I accept your invitation/I welcome you in turn", a Wicca welcome that allows access to another mage's home. Mostly a formality in modern times.
> 
> Dí, le feiceáil- "Drink, appear to me"
> 
> Feicim an fhírinne- "I see the truth", a saying describing the truth sight given to many Lunar mages by Selene, Goddess of the Moon.
> 
> Fírinne- "The Truth", as in the absolute truth seen by Lunar mages
> 
> Malartú- "Exchange", a magically binding contract where two or more mages exchange items, be they physical or otherwise
> 
> Paisean na Bláthanna- "Passion of the Flowers", a classic love spell famous for igniting lust and deep sexual feelings.
> 
> Gach grá- "All Love", a more modern love spell, akin to the cliche 'popularity spell' from TV and movies, emulated by lonely mages who seek affection


	3. Báisteach

"See, isn't this nice?" Lance asked, drinking his usual cup of cider. His legs were propped up on Keith's lap. The TV was turned to the jewelry channel. Lance lazily stretched back, his shirt pulling up and revealing his slender stomach.

Keith looked away, flushed. "I just don't get it. Is this what you do all day?"

Lance arched back up, his dark blue sweater covering his hands so Keith couldn't see the finger gun gesture he was making. "You got it. I'm more of a night owl. Besides, you can get some really cool charm jewelry on this channel."

Keith eyed the TV as he heard the drawl of the salesperson onscreen.

" _And this bracelet is pure emerald, only three left in stock..._ "

Lance snapped his fingers. " _Díolta_!" A flash of light, and the voice corrected itself.

" _Scratch that, someone just ordered our entire stock..._ "

The lunar mage laughed, reaching for the bowl of popcorn on the table. "Gotta be fast if you want the best stuff. Emerald is great for stormcalling." He caught Keith staring at him. "What? See something you like?"

"Oh, uh... no... I wasn't looking at you." He blushed, focusing on his hands.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was asking if you liked any of the jewelry. But nice save." Lance chuckled, popping some popcorn into his mouth. "Here, open up. I'll throw some to you."

"Nah, I'm good." Keith said shyly. 

"Ugh, you were so aggressive when we first met. What's happening?" Lance asked, removing his feet and sitting up. "You're like a baby fawn right now."

"It's just... I've never been in someone's house this long before." Keith said quietly. 

Lance's smile was replaced with a look of curiosity. "Didn't you meet any mages in highschool or something?"

"No... I didn't know I was magick until about a year ago." He said. "I guess that's why I'm a little nervous about using it. I just figured out my Alignment last month." He touched the Sun-shaped wheel necklace around his neck.

"Sun baby, huh?" Lance said, stretching out again. "Having fun with your talents? _Lasracha na bua_ , fire sight, that kind of thing?"

"Uh... that's the thing." Keith was still looking at his hands. "I don't really know as much as I let on." He looked at Lance sheepishly. "That's why I was trying to catch that fawn with a snare."

"No one taught you?" Lance asked, leaning forward towards Keith, who shook his head.

"Nope. Self-taught. I have a book that taught me-"

Lance snorted. "That explains the formality. It's like you're learning a language through Rosetta Stone."

Keith frowned. "I like it. It makes me feel... comfortable."

"You're never gonna learn how to use it unless you, you know, actually use it." Lance said, snapping his fingers. " _Droim ar ais_." The TV rewound itself, replaying the salepitch of a specific piece of jewelry.

" _This priceless sunstone charm is currently limited to one per customer! Asking price is ten thousand-_ "

Lance looked at Keith with a Cheshire grin. "You want me to?"

Keith stared, confused. Then he understood. "No, please don't-"

" _Díolta amach_!" With a flash, the sunstone charm appeared in Lance's hand. "Haha! Finally got that stupid charm to work right!"

He brandished the beautiful orange charm, the stone glimmering in the light. "For you. Catch." Lance flicked it to Keith, who caught it deftly.

"You didn't need to do that." Keith said. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "You really are new, aren't you? Sunstone is your patron gem, dude. You can cast much more powerful spells when you're wearing it."

Keith stared at the gem dumbly. "It's definitely pretty..." He felt safer just holding it. "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Probably because no one told you. Most Affinities have patron gems, deities, plants, stuff like that. Consider it a startup loan." Lance yawned.

"A loan?"

"I mean, yeah. I'll want you to pay me back eventually." Lance reached out, lightly tapping Keith's cheek. "You're so cute. You'll be fine."

"You think I'm cute?" Keith definitely felt like a fawn. Small and vulnerable. "That's pretty flattering..."

"Don't let it get to your head, I think a lot of things are cute." Lance stood, stretching one final time. "Time to get started. _Soilse_!" The lights in the room brightened. Keith looked out the window to see that night had fallen. He had spent the whole day watching TV with Lance.

"Get what started?" Keith asked, standing as well.

"I've got some spellwork to do. Feel free to stick around if you want."

Keith shrugged, pretending to be disinterested. "I should probably watch... you know, to get experience."

Lance's eyes narrowed. The Truth was clear to him. "Sure, cutie. It's nothing too complex." He shrugged on his coat.

"What is it?" Keith asked, trying to find his own coat.

Lance smirked evilly. "Let me just show you."

\----

"So I do this every month." Lance said, leading Keith to the top of the hill behind his quaint forest house. "You'll notice the weather patterns of Dela City are pretty consistent, yeah?" 

Keith nodded as he huffed up the hill. He got to the top, taking in the view of the city he called home. The tall skyscrapers and short suburbs alike were glittering in the dark, and the sounds of cars and people could be heard in the distance. "Yeah, what do you mean?"

Lance smirked. "Well, you see the outskirts?" He made a vague circle around the city, leading Keith's gaze to the various farmlands that littered the city limits.

"You mean the farms?" Keith asked, confused. "What about them?"

Lance looked down, a different tone in his voice. "Keith, when you learn you're magick... well, you have to take a certain amount of responsibility for the place you live." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a gleaming green stone. It floated lazily above his palm as he turned to face Keith. "I guess no one really taught you about your powers or anything like that. But I prefer to use mine for good, as cliche as that sounds." Then with a huff, he tossed the emerald into the sky. The gem rocketed much farther than a normal throw would've taken it, the green glimmer disappearing into the clouds. A glowing orb remained in his palm as he sat down, watching it intently. Keith walked up behind him, head cocked.

"What spell was that?" He asked, sitting down next to Lance.

Lance was still focused on the orb, seeing something only he could see. "It's a weather spell, of sorts. Sometimes, nature is a bit unforgiving. Without the farms, the city wouldn't get any revenue and things would go downhill from there." He shifted the orb to his other hand. "So I make sure they have a little help, you know? Oh, there it is." He crushed the green sphere in his hand, shattering it and saying, " _Isliú_."

A low rumbling emanated from the distance, dark clouds rolling in over the city. Immediately, a light rain began falling down, covering the entire area.

Keith stared, entranced. "You made it rain? All by yourself?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of. I can't really make rain. I had to pull it from somewhere else." Lance leaned back on his palms, watching the rain through the moonight.

"Where from?" Keith asked, still amazed.

"Don't know. Doesn't matter." Lance said quietly. "I made it my job to make sure the city is well taken care of."

Keith looked at Lance. "What if that place needed it too?"

Lance shrugged. "It may not seem very fair, but it is what it is. If I lived there, I would do the same for that place."

They were both quiet for a moment. Keith fingered the sunstone charm Lance had gifted him hours ago.

"You're a good person, huh?" Keith asked quietly.

"I try." Lance replied simply. "It's not always easy, but I try." He laughed, waving his hand in front of him. "It's better to be loved than feared." His expression darkened. "But I've been sensing evil magicks lately. It was small at first, but there's something coming."

Keith's eyes widened. "Evil? What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lance laughed again. "Relax, Keith. We'll find out when it happens. I've got some friends keeping tabs." He sighed, enjoying the building storm. "I want to focus on you right now."

Keith blushed again. "You have a habit of saying some very... charged things."

"It's just who I am. It's not right for a mage to be untaught, especially a cutie like you."

"Stooop!" Keith joked, punching Lance in the shoulder playfully.

"It's true! I'm gonna teach you how to be a Solar mage. At least, as well as I can. I'm bringing in my other friends to help."

Keith looked back at the storm. "That sounds nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell Dictionary-  
> Díolta!: "Sold!", a spell that allows you to instantly purchase items online or through TV
> 
> Lasracha na bua: "Flames of Victory", a passive ability of Solar mages that gives them an edge in any activity they partake in during the day
> 
> Díolta amach: "Sold Out", a spell that purchases an item and brings it to the caster (Lance likes to buy things on TV)
> 
> Soilse: "Lights", multi-use light bringing spell
> 
> Isliú: "Fall", summons rain from a seeding Emerald


	4. A Tús Nua

Keith trekked up the hills to Lance's house, as he had done every day for the last week. He was getting used to the hike. Hell, he was even starting to enjoy this stupid Malartú Lance had forced him to accept. It was nice to spend time with another mage. He had been very lonely before, and he only used magick to extend his rent payment or land job interviews. Lance was showing him an all new world, and Keith was learning more about his magick every day. He felt the sunstone charm in his pocket, enjoying the magickal warmth it gave him.

" _You come through here a lot..._ " A small voice whispered to him.

Keith rolled his eyes as he stopped walking. He turned to the tree next to him, sticking his hand into the large knothole in the center. "I know you're in there. Just come out."  
When he removed his hand, a small squirrel was clinging to his jacket sleeve. 

" _Hello, human!_ " The voice squeaked, chipper as usual. " _How are you today?_ "

Keith laughed, gently petting the squirrel. "I'm good. Better than I used to be, actually."

" _That's good._ " The squirrel said, leaning into Keith's petting. " _You like him, right? The moon human?_ "

"Lance? Yeah. But don't tell him." Keith joked, placing the squirrel onto a low-hanging branch. "He'll never let me hear the end of it."

" _He can't understand me anyway. He doesn't have the ability._ " The squirrel replied. " _In any case, your secret is safe with me. But bring me nuts next time. It's getting cold._ " Then he sped up the branch, disappearing into the foliage.

Keith watched him go, pleased with himself. He had just learned he could speak to animals a few days ago, his magick being amplified by the sunstone and Lance's tutelage.

\----

"So let's talk deities." Lance said, walking around Keith as he sprinkled salt around the two of them. "What do you know?"

"Uh..." Keith eyed the lunar mage as he drew more rings around the sitting boy. "Not much, to be honest."

"Well, that's fine. Gotta start somewhere." Lance plopped himself down in front of Keith, crossing his legs as he sat. "We're gonna do something pretty simple today." He reached into his trademark pouch, scattering a bunch of gems onto the floor between them. "Let's see... opal, no..." He sorted through the stones, moving ones he deemed unacceptable out of the ring. "Citrine, yes... Amethyst, no..." After he was satisfied with his selection, he looked at Keith. "Okay, here we go. We're gonna get a read on you." 

"Me?" Keith asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We're gonna perform a seeing ritual so we can know exactly what kinds of abilities you have." 

"Um... okay." Keith said, unsure. "Sounds a little scary."

"It'll be fine. Fun, even. You'll be able to speak to a deity or whoever we end up getting on the other side." He picked up an orange stone, holding it up so it's facets so they caught the light coming through the windows. Lance saw Keith staring at the stone. "Familiar? It's sunstone. A little smaller than yours, but adequate." 

Then, he crushed the stone in his hand effortlessly, saying " _Biotáille na gréine, éist linn..._ " His voice echoed with power as orange dust spiraled from his fist, arranging itself into a cloud between the two boys. " _Aimsigh dúinn anseo, glacadh ár thairiscint..._ " He continued... a wind rising in the closed house. Lance's eyes were glowing blue and various runes were drawing themselves in the air around him.

"Uh..." This spell was far more complex than he was used to. Keith shied away from the glowing cloud, but Lance's hand shot out and grabbed his, keeping him from moving.

" _Ná bhriseadh an fáinne._ " He intoned. _Do not break the circle_. Then his eyes returned to normal for a brief moment as he winked. "It's alright." Then he was back to his magical state.

The quick reminder that Lance was still there was enough to keep Keith from breaking the salt circle. Lance continued casting his spell with a final, " _Taispeáin tú féin a chur chugainn_!"

The orange cloud quickly coalesced into a shimmering, vague form. Long black hair flowed out, but disappeared before it touched the wooden floor. Long robes painted themselves to life from the orange dust, and the light made Lance squint as the shape formed itself. Keith, however, was entranced. As the magic traveled up the hair, it drew a face and eyes from the dust. As the orange light arranged itself into the figure, Keith was beginning to see form and function in it. Then, the dust locked itself into position and solidified fully, the half-body of a woman floating before the two boys. The hair was sleek and shiny, her orange and pink robes adorned with cherry blossoms. Her face was kind as she opened her eyes, smiling with the light of a thousand suns. 

"Lance..." She said quietly. "It's been far too long." She had a thick accent that Keith was having a hard time placing.

Lance reciprocated her smile. "Amaterasu! I was hoping I'd get you."

The woman laughed, the sound of windchimes could be heard in her voice. "What do you need today, Lance? Another quick sunrise?" 

"No, no. I mean, I wish." Lance said, rolling his eyes playfully. "I just need your help with reading someone." He gestured at Keith, who's eyes were wide and hynoptized by the otherwordly beauty in front of him.

"Hello, child." Amaterasu said as her ghostly form turned and leaned down to Keith. "Any friend of Lance is a friend of mine." She bowed to Keith, who blushed furiously. She stayed low for a bit, until Lance interrupted Keith's trance.

"Bow back to her, you moron." He hissed.

"Oh, right." Keith quickly cowtowed, accidentally hitting his head on the wooden floor. "Ah!" 

Amaterasu laughed again. "I am very flattered by your attention, Keith."

"How do you know my name?" Keith asked, rubbing his forehead as he regained his sitting position.

"I know all children of the Sun. I am the Sun. One of many aspects of it." She replied, waving her arms above her and bringing a blazing light through the windows. "And you have the Sun's aura about you. Exquisite!" She turned back to Lance. "Your friend here has a very strong aura. I can't really sense much, but I'm sure with time he'll develop some very interesting gifts."

"Gifts? Like, regular solar mage gifts or..." Lance leaned in, whispering as if Keith couldn't here him. "The other kind?"

Amaterasu leaned in, humoring Lance. "The other kind." She smiled.

Lance's eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

Amaterasu leaned down, cupping Keith's hands in hers. She pressed her thumbs into the sunstone charm he was still holding, a tingling sensation flowing up his arms. His expression made her smile. He was still mostly in shock at meeting an actual goddess.

"Keith, listen. You have a late start, that's true. But there is potential in you that even Lance cannot yet see." The gem in his hands was glowing, but he didn't notice. He was too busy staring into Amaterasu's orange eyes. " _Mahou_ is very powerful. There will be people who try to take it from you or make you do evil things. You must not let them." She pressed harder, the stone shining enough to catch Keith's attention. "If you need to talk to us, find us in the sunstone. We'll be there. Okay?" Keith nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say.

The goddess stood straight again, her form wavering slightly. "Uh-oh, it appears my time is almost up. I've burned through your entire sunstone already, Lance!"  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Ra doesn't go through them so fast."

She laughed a final time. "I just think they're so pretty! I can't help myself! Lance, be sure to keep this one on the straight and narrow. I'll be watching!" Then her form dissolved, golden dust floating down and covering the floor.

"Ugh, she's always so cryptic. Very friendly though, as far as deities are concerned." Lance said, waving the dust away and standing, nudging the salt circle open with his foot. 

"The other kind..." Keith whispered to himself. "What did she mean by the other kind?"

Lance shrugged. "I'm not too sure myself. We'll find out as your magick grows, I guess."

Keith squinted, sure he was getting a half-answer.

"Anyway, you heard Amaterasu. Just pray into your sunstone to talk to any of your patrons. No guarantee you'll get Ama, though. Be careful." Then he rounded the couch and fell onto it, bringing the TV remote to him with a flick of the wrist.

Keith stood up slowly. "That's... it?" He asked.

"Yep." Lance nodded. "That's it. For me, anyway. You'll need to discover what she's talking about on your own. Although that 'evil magicks' part concerns me a bit..." The TV flickered to life, a children's cartoon displaying on the screen.

"Let's learn about the alphabet-"

"Pass." Lance said, clicking through many channels in rapid succession. 

Keith wandered past Lance, collapsing into the arm chair next to the couch. "I'm a little... uh, overwhelmed."

Lance shrugged. "Then watch some TV. Forget about it for a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell Dictionary:  
> Biotáille na gréine, éist linn/Aimsigh dúinn anseo, glacadh ár thairiscint/Taispeáin tú féin a chur chugainn- "Spirits of the Sun, hear us/Find us here, accept our offering/Show yourself to us", a solar summoning spell
> 
> Ná bhriseadh an fáinne- "Do not break the circle"
> 
> Mahou- Japanese word for magick


End file.
